This invention relates to strut unit for supporting the weight of the lower unit of an outboard motor mounted on the transom of a boat. Outboard motors have a tilt mounting on the boat transom. The cantilevered weight of the motor produces problems which include damaging the transom portion of the boat as well as the motor. A number of devices have been patented in attempts to alleviate these problems, e.g.:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED TITLE ______________________________________ 2,901,267 C. H. Holsclaw 8/25/59 OUTBOARD MOTOR SUPPORT 2,977,084 D. G. Brown 3/28/61 OUTBOARD MOTOR et al TILT-UP RACK 3,941,344 Paterson 3/2/76 MOTOR SUPPORT 4,501,561 Speelman 2/26/85 BRACE DEVICE FOR MOTOR BOAT DRIVE UNIT 4,650,427 Huchinson 3/17/87 SPRING ACTION BOAT MOTOR SUPPORT 4,842,237 Kinsey et al 6/27/89 OUTBOARD BOAT MOTOR SUPPORT DEVICE ______________________________________
However, these devices do not have the ease of attaching the support device to the transom and transferring the stress to the bottom of the transom by mounting the lower end of the strut in the drain hole of the boat. The above identified patents represent the closest prior art known to inventor at the time of filing this application.